skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
September 21, 2006
Kayla: They're leaving for London tonight. Isn't that the best news ever? Bo: Yeah, unless you're Frankie. Kayla: You know what? I love Frankie with all my heart, but I think he's gonna be all right. Bo: I hope so. Kayla: Look, we all knew that things were gonna work out with Jack and Jennifer -- right? -- In the end. Bo: Yeah, sort of. Kayla: All right, then. So, tell me, are things looking up with you and Hope? Bo: Not really. Kayla: But you proved that you didn't have that evidence disk. She knows now that she can trust you and she can't trust Patrick, and that divorce didn't go through -- hallelujah. Bo: Hallelujah. We've -- we've got a lot to work out. Kayla: I know what that's like. Bo: Hey, I know you're still upset about seeing Steve and Billie at the Cheatin' Heart the other night, but after what I found out about her, man, I -- Kayla: Bo, you can be angry with Billie for what she did to you and Hope -- you have every right to do that -- but you can't blame Billie for being with Steve. He doesn't want to be with me. It's really that simple. Bo: What are you -- it is not that simple. He lost his memory. As soon as it comes back, he'll pick up right where he left off. Unfortunately for me, she remembers every single thing I've ever done. Kayla: Well, I think you need to have a little patience and give her time. Bo: Yeah. I do believe that's the advice Frankie got. Kayla: You're not Frankie -- you're not -- and you and Hope were meant to be together. Bo: You're right. We are. deeply But she's pregnant with Lockhart's baby, and that complicates things. The more complicated things get, the less of a chance there is of us working things out. Kayla: Did you talk to Frankie? Bo: Yeah. He says he's doing okay. He's gonna move on with his life. Kayla: Do you believe him? Bo: It's not gonna be easy. Kayla: I can't even imagine moving on with my life without Steve. Who am I talking about? I tried. I couldn't do it. Bo: When I think about my life without Hope, it -- at least I was able to get rid of Lockhart. Kayla: Do you really think that he killed that cop. Bo: He's dangerous. I've known that from the beginning. Yeah, I guarantee you he's done more than kill Eve Michaels. Kayla: That must just be crazy for Hope -- to think that the father of your baby might be a killer. Bo: She doesn't have to go through this alone. Kayla: Have you told her that? Bo: Well, yeah, but...she's not ready yet. Kayla: "Yet"? Bo: Slow down. Kayla: Slowing down is for sissies. That's what Stephanie tells me. If you think you have a good shot with Hope, you got to make your move. You do think you have a good shot, right? Jack: Chuckling Yes, yes, yes. Aha. The other prodigal son and not a moment too soon. Steve: What, am I late? Jack: No, no. No, no. You're right on time. I'm glad you're here. Steve: That woman over there -- she would have slapped me up one side and down the other if I hadn't shown up. Jack: Aha. Jo, you said he didn't know you. Jo: Oh! Baby. Steve: Easy. Easy. I'm sorry. Steve: So, uh, I picked a little something up for you at a flea market. I thought you might need it in the land of tea and crumpets. Jack: Right. So, uh, tallyho and off I go. Steve: So, you're really going? Jack: Yeah. Yeah, I'm really going. Of course, I wouldn't be going anywhere if it wasn't for you. Steve: Ehh. Right place, right time. It was dumb luck, really. Jack: You think so? I don't know. It seems to me every time we get torn apart, something just throws us back together. Steve: It does sort of feel right in a weird kind of way -- you and me. Jack: Yeah. Well, I say that all this will feel right in a weird kind of way -- Jo... Stephanie, even Kayla. Just give it some time. Bo: I wish I knew where I stood with Hope. I've done what she asked. I proved that I didn't steal that evidence against Chelsea, but...I don't know if it made any difference.. Kayla: Maybe you just have to give her time to sort it out. Bo: Chuckling Yeah. That's what she says, but... I don't know. When I look in her eyes... something's missing... not just Zack. She doesn't trust me, and I don't know if she ever will again. Kayla: Well, I do think once you've lost the trust, it's hard to get it back. I really realized that the other night when I saw Steve dancing with Billie. Bo: Come on. She doesn't mean anything to him. Kayla: I know. It's crazy. How could I possibly be jealous? He doesn't even remember me. He doesn't remember the love we had. Bo: Yeah, but you remember that love. Kayla: Every laugh, every fight, every kiss. Bo: He's gonna be at Jack and Jennifer's party, you know? Kayla: Yeah, I know that. Bo: And that's not gonna be too tough on you? Kayla: Mnh-mnh, 'cause I'm not going. Bo: I'm not trying to pressure you to do something you don't want to do. Kayla: Yes, you are. Bo: Jack and Jennifer are gonna be very disappointed if you don't show up. Kayla: I'm gonna send them an e-mail. Bo: Oh, yeah, that's very thoughtful. Kayla: I have things to do. I have bills piled up to here. I haven't found a house yet, and I promised mom I was gonna go shopping with her. Bo: I'm sure you got to cut your toenails. Kayla: Did anybody ever tell you you're a pain in the butt? Bo: Did anybody ever tell you you're a coward? You didn't used to be. You used to go after what you wanted. That's the woman that Steve fell in love with. Kayla: The one he doesn't remember. Bo: Stay out his face. He'll come back to you. Kayla: Very funny. Bo: Come on. Hang in there. Go after Steve. Fight for him the way I'm fighting for Hope. Kayla: 'Cause we're both Brady’s, right? Mom says Brady’s don't give up, right? Bo: That's the sis I remember. Kayla: Yeah, the one that scared the life out of that Tommy punk when he took your lunch money. Bo: That's the one. Kayla: All right. We got a party to get to. Bo: Yeah! Let's get to that party. rings Bo: Can we come in? Steve: I guess so. It's not my house. Listen, uh, I didn’t know you’d be here. Kayla: Well, Jack is still my brother-in-law, even if you don't remember that we were married. Steve: Sigh Jack: Thank you. Listen, Bo. You're making the rest of us look bad. Kayla: Don't listen to him. There is nothing wrong with being dependable.. Women like dependable men. Jo: Kayla, where's Stephanie? I thought she was gonna be here. Kayla: No, no. She had a race in St. Louis, but she sends her love. I almost forgot. She sends this present. Kayla: That was some speech of Jack's, wasn't it? I didn't know he had it in him. Steve: Well, I just hope that sentimental stuff doesn't run in the family. Kayla: You don't believe in happy endings? Steve: Well, Jack and Jennifer got theirs. Kayla: Is that all you have to say? Steve: Yeah. Kayla: Sighs Category:2006